


I'm Cold

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, General fiction, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi Fluff, Levi cuddles, Literature, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cold nights, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Reader is freezing. Will Levi help his beloved or stay at his paperwork?





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter dribble for Humanity's Strongest himself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This fic is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Levi. 

Midnight. The witching hour. A time when most reasonable people would be asleep if they weren't freezing to death.

  


Completely wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, you huddled under the covers of your and Levi's shared bed except for one problem. You were still shivering. 

  


"Levi!" you whined. Calling to the short figure that was hunched over the wooded desk in the office.

  


*Silence.*

  


"Leeevi!"

  


*Still silence*

  


"LEEEEEVIIIIII!"

  


The back of an ebony haired head raised briefly. "Tch, Noisy Brat! What is it?"

  


"I'm freezing! Come to bed,I need your warmth!"

  


Again with the tongue click, "No, my paperwork isn't finished. Get a blanket!"

  


Still cocooned, you shuffled around in the bed till you could see Levi's figure. "It's after midnight Levi, you should be asleep AND I already have five blankets. I need your body heat!" you wheedled.

  


Stomping steps echoed from the office and into the bedroom until the figure of a grumpy, short man blocked the light. Striding to the closet, he jerked it open and grabbed another blanket.

  


"Move over Brat." he grouched. Slinging the blanket around you before climbing in and cuddling you to his chest.

  


"Better?" he questioned.

  


"Much!" you giggled happily. 


End file.
